Of Peach Tea and Tomatoes
by Zabi-chan
Summary: It is on the smoldering hot days that you wish you could just relax and have fun. But sometimes it's that internal struggle, that helps teach you things you did not realize before. Sakura learns an important life lesson on one of the hottest days Konoha has seen in a while.


A/n: Okay so this is a silly little one-shot I came up with when I was really bored and drinking Peach tea and of course eating a Tomato… weird mix I am sure but well... it was the only thing I felt like munching on… oh well. In truth I don't really know if Sakura likes Peach tea….. But for the sake of this fic let's say she does. And if you don't agree with that I don't really care. So on with the fic :) enjoy!

Disclaimer: I the wonderful and amazing Zabi-chan, Do not nor ever will own Naruto and its respective characters. Thank you and have a nice day.

Of Peach Tea and Tomatoes

The village was hot as the sun hung high in the sky; it was just another hot day in the village hidden in the leaves. For most in the village this was an average day, no different than any other. The villagers hid from the sun's wrath and remained inside or in the shade's cool blessing. The breeze on this particular day was smothering, and it was a day where no one could be bothered to even move, that Sakura found her team-mates cooling off in the river. Now normally, she would just join them, but at this time she was on a mission. And she was envious that she could not join them and if she couldn't waste her day, it was not fair that they could. All she wanted to do was go home and drink her cooled peach tea that she had put in the icebox earlier that morning. And fortunately or unfortunately, depending on whose viewpoint, she had ran into Shizune who had been rushing to the hospital and had asked if Sakura could help her take care of her patients because she was called to assist in surgery and of course there was no way she could refuse without the guilt eating her whole.

It had been first thing in the morning and she had been on her way to water the tomato plant that she was taking care of for when her beloved Sasuke returned. If that had been all Sakura most likely would not have minded. But, as fate would have it, soon after she had finished helping Shizune she had been called to the Hokage's office. And now she was on this mission that if not for the promise of being able to go home afterwards and drink her beloved tea, she would most likely die of heat stroke. And now it comes to the point where she squares her shoulders and moves on, before she commits treason to the village by slaughtering her team-mates for their laziness. And the injustice of her current situation. Her mission, though rather simple on an ordinary day, is now almost unbearable with the oppressive heat. But even so she will persist if only to get to drink her ice cold tea. The mission was to go to a neighbouring village and pick up a package for the Hokage. The small farming village was in the middle of fire country and at full speed on a normal day with no interference would only take a few hours at the most to get there. She then went to the village gate to set off.

When Sakura finally got back to the village it was early evening and the heat from earlier was finally cooling. The sun was setting. Sakura was almost at the hokage tower when she realized someone was following her. She continued to the tower pretending she had not noticed- she then kept a careful eye on her impromptu stalker. As she entered the tower altering the Anbu as she passed them, she continued up to the Hokage's office. As she entered the office Hokage looked up from her paperwork and smiled.

"Welcome back Sakura " the girl in question gave a short bow before answering

"Shishou " Sakura travelled the short distance to the Hokage's desk and placed down the package. Lady Tsunade's grin widened.

"Well done I expect your mission report tomorrow," Sakura bowed once again and left the office as the Hokage dismissed her.

Sakura was finally free to go and water her beloved's tomato plant, but on the way to the compound Sakura once again felt someone following her. As she turned to look behind her she felt her irritation spike to a new height as she spotted her "assailants" which consisted of a rock-shaped box, or at least what was supposed to be a rock… Sakura took a deep breathe to calm herself and turned and faced the box-rock as it exploded and she sighed, then played along and it was at least an hour before they finally left her alone when they spotted Naruto who despite the long and hot day seemed just as cheery as usual. When she finally had made it to the abandoned Uchiha compound, a smile lit her face when she saw the ripe fruit, then she frowned,

" Sasuke… why did you really leave? Was it me…? Did I do something wrong?" she muttered to herself as she took a deep breath. And she picked the ripe tomatoes off their branches and started to walk home again. She soon lost herself in her thoughts of Sasuke. When she finally got home she felt drained and placed the tomatoes on her table and opened her ice box to pull out her beloved tea. She sat at the table and started eating until the tomatoes were gone and there were tears running down her cheeks as she laid her head on the table.

"Pull yourself together Sakura, you are a strong kunoichi!" She proclaimed suddenly as she lifted her head from her table and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She stood and grabbed her tea and went to go find her friends. After all, it's better to enjoy something special with the people you love.

Sakura found her friends a short while later and together they shared the cool drink under the stars. They talked and laughed and she had a great time. A few hours later she decided to head home. When Sakura finally got there her heart felt lighter than it had in a while. A smile lit her face, when she had thought about how silly she had been all this time. So she made a decision. Yes, she would always love Sasuke. but she had to love herself first. She then laughed to herself. Yes, that was a great idea. Maybe if she tried to enjoy herself more, the time would pass by faster and before she knew it her Sasuke would be back and they could enjoy the yummy tea and tomatoes together. She calmed down and sat at her desk; she had a mission report to write after all. And there was no better time than the present.

The end.

A/n okay so this is the longest thing I have ever typed for fun. It has about 1000 words so it's a one shot! This took me so long... because I forgot about it… and then forgot the plot. then when I would finally get around to actually finishing it, I would forget to save… a fail on my part. And editing… oh the editing! I have people who would normally help me but only when I did the editing first... all mistakes are mine. A big thanks to my friends Maranna Listten for editing for me! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed! This is going to be the last thing I am posting till after I finish moving. Please review and let me know what you think or if you see any major errors, as I would like to fix them! - Zabi

Hi! It's Zabi's editor! I actually didn't have to do that much work on this one! Good job!


End file.
